


【银高】我的你和你的我

by Xuanny_GtCr



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanny_GtCr/pseuds/Xuanny_GtCr
Summary: 704后突然发疯的深夜小甜饼！！我已经想通（疯）了，既然江户组已经不值得，总督的便当也吐了，那就没有任何事情可以阻止我银高去双宿双飞没羞没臊了！今夜只有糖~~~~食用愉快www
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【银高】我的你和你的我

## 【银高】我的你和你的我

**表**

——这人究竟什么鬼啊？

少年高杉晋助瞪着面前纹丝不动的银色天然卷，一脸嫌弃加懵逼。

啊，让我们把时间稍微往前倒个几天。两天前又子一脸欲言又止，追问之下才交代说有个叫白夜叉的家伙想要约他见面，再继续追问她就什么都不肯说了，高杉猜想大概是过去和自己渊源颇深的家伙。

高杉自己脑海里也隐隐约约记得“坂田银时”这么个名字，心里也确实有点什么蠢蠢欲动，于是就不太符合个人风格地来赴约了。

谁能想到，高杉到达约定的龙脉之后，对面那个死鱼眼大叔居然一句话都不说抄起一根木剑就砍过来了。

只有少年身形的高杉被打得措手不及，虽然勉强拔刀挡住了攻势，但姿势总归是有些狼狈。

没有僵持太久，对方便向后跳了一步，拉开了距离。

然后。

就站在那里不动了！

高杉一边在心里腹诽着这个奇怪的家伙，一边趁机打量起来。

那个叫坂田银时的奇怪的人现在就瞪着一双没什么生气的暗红色眼睛，目不转睛地盯着自己。

他看起来三十多岁，虽然高杉很不甘心，但是个子至少要比现在的自己高上两个头，身材健壮匀称，从随意搭着的浴衣领口裸露出来的胸膛有着流畅的肌肉线条，头上银色的卷毛在正午的阳光下熠熠发亮，彰显着自己的存在感。

然后高杉抬起头对上那双眼睛。

那里面满满的是高杉看不懂的复杂情绪，是期待？失落？伤感？释然？仿佛都是，又仿佛都不是。有些影影绰绰的记忆仿佛在脑海里翻腾，可却总是隔了一层迷雾，看不真切。

少年高杉难得地被看的有些不自在，他猜想也许天然卷对自己有些误会。

“喂，天然卷，是想要保护世界吗？还是省省吧，我对毁灭世界没什么兴趣，而且你也杀不了我。”

天然卷大叔的瞳孔缩了一缩，然后神情突然放松，笑了起来。

那个笑容充满了悲伤，却也充满了释然。高杉被那抹神情勾走了魂儿，以至于在对方扔了刀快步抢到自己身后时都没有来得及反抗。

高杉的双手被对方捉住，绞在身后。还没有什么丰富战斗经验的少年一时间慌了神，才刚想要用力挣扎，便觉得左颈一阵尖锐的痛。

温暖的红色血液自脖颈缓缓留下，高杉晋助才意识到，自己被咬了。

——原来“白夜叉”是这个意思吗？

在失血的眩晕感中高杉模模糊糊地胡思乱想，然后他决定回去之后一定要好好埋怨一下没有告诉自己实情的又子。

白夜叉就着伤口使劲地啜饮了几口，才松手放开了高杉。

“你——！”

高杉捂着脖子转身刚想发作，一抬头却又被对方的笑容震住了。

那是一种决绝的、凄美的、悲壮的、释然的笑，白夜叉的唇瓣被鲜血染红，嘴角的一滴血在他的脸上划出优雅的弧线，然后滴落地面。

白夜叉笑着看着他，然后仰头向后，栽进了龙脉。

高杉晋助本能地冲上去，却没能抓住沉下去的手。

**里**

银时预先设想了很多种地狱的模样，却没想到现实的地狱却是最最简单的模样。

——什么都没有。

并不是什么都没放的意思，而是字面意义上的，什么都没有。

四面都是漆黑一片，这样说也许不太准确，因为这里感觉起来像是连空间这种概念都不存在一样。

高杉？银时开始试图思考。

高杉晋助——有了光亮。

去找高杉晋助——有了腿脚。

想抱紧高杉晋助——有了手臂。

要和高杉晋助喝酒——有了唇舌。

要去赴和高杉晋助的地狱之约——坂田银时重新成为了坂田银时。

一道白光从身后袭来，银时条件反射地拔出不知何时出现在腰间的刀，转身格挡。

最先映入眼帘的是紫色的柔软发丝，紧随其后的是灰绿色的漂亮眸子，然后是他在梦中见了千百遍的容颜。

银时顾不得自己没出息的表情，扔下刀剑伸出双手扑了过去，却被高杉一脚踹在怀里飞了出去。

高杉追上来一脚踩在银时胸口。

“银时，谁准你这么早过来了！”语气里颇有一番劫后余生的恨铁不成钢的意思，高杉紧接着又怼着胸口补了几脚。

不知道久别重逢的高杉为什么怒气冲冲，银时吃痛着抓住了高杉裸露的脚踝，一边疼得抽了几口凉气，一边却还是放松下来。

——啊啊，果然这样的才是我的高杉。

“你还要抓着我的脚，摆出那张恶心的脸多久？”高杉冷着的脸上全是鄙夷，下巴抬得高高的，但是怒气倒像是消了，眼神里还似有几分藏不住的盈盈笑意。

银时的手在高杉的脚踝上非常刻意地摩挲了几下，眼看着高杉的脸更黑了，他才恋恋不舍地松开了爪子。

“反正以后来日方长。”尽显无赖本色。

高杉嫌弃地哼了一声，收回脚，伸出了手。银时搭上手，却赖皮地一扯，把高杉也拽到了地上。

灰绿色的眸子清亮清亮的，带着点说不清是什么的笑，高杉倒没有再生气，带着点探究的意思就这么盯着银时的一对死鱼眼。

许久，还是高杉先开了口。

“怎么想出来的幺蛾子？还吸上血了，你要转职吸血鬼吗？”

“嘛，咱们在地狱里倒是爽了，可是小高杉君没了记忆，又没人陪，多可怜。所以变个也没记忆的小阿银去陪他喽。”银时紧紧攥着高山的手掌，触感软软的。

高杉偏过头看了看吊儿郎当的银时，突然笑出了声。

“哼，算你机灵。不过，这儿可不是地狱。要是你不吸那口血我倒还真要难办了。”

“哈？不是地狱？”

“是龙脉里侧，解释起来太麻烦了，本来想回到外侧再告诉你的，没想到你不要命自己跑过来了。”

突然的信息量让银时觉得自己的脑子有点转不过来。

“诶？诶？龙脉里侧？等等！你能回得去？！那那个高杉君怎么没有记忆！”

“谁让你这么等不及的。那具身体年龄不够，承载不了过去的记忆，这是容器的自我保护，本来按你们那边的时间再过几天就可以回去了。”

银时眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到自己错过了些什么，终于开始哭天抢地。

“啊！我宝贵的和小高杉君独处的机会啊！你为什么不早点告诉我！现在后悔还来得及吗？啊？”

高杉看着哀嚎着变态言论的银时，嘴角抽了几下，然后笑了起来。他抽出了一直被银时攥着的手，整整衣服站了起来。

“那么我要先去享受几天欺负小不点天然卷的生活了，你就暂且在这儿等一阵子吧。”

“这就要走了啊？这边的阿银可是会寂寞的哦。”

银时爬起来抓住了高杉的肩膀，随意地撒着娇。高杉轻轻笑了一下，踮起脚尖凑了上去。

高杉晋助的吻落在坂田银时的唇上。安静的、甚至有点青涩的吻，两个人的唇瓣轻轻地贴着彼此，厮磨着，传递着那已不需要语言传递的浓情蜜意。

许久。

银时低下自己的头，与高杉额头相抵。

——银时，剩下的约定，就留到对面吧。

——啊啊，小心可不要因为我太可爱就对我犯罪哦，对面见。

**结**

龙脉随着银时的跌入突然燃起了璀璨的银色光亮，少年高杉的身影被光芒吞噬。

当日头开始西沉的时候，躺在龙脉旁的成年高杉咳了两下，悠悠转醒，他坐起身，挂在地平线上的夕阳一如那天的朝阳。一旁的龙脉早已恢复了平静，岸边白底蓝纹的浴衣上躺着一个婴儿。

高杉用浴衣把婴儿裹好，抱在了怀里。婴儿睁开眼睛，冲他伸出两只圆滚滚的短小手臂。他抚摸着婴儿短短的银色卷毛，笑着喃喃说道——

“怕我犯罪就赶紧过来啊，白痴天然卷。”

END


End file.
